User talk:SuperheroPyokoraida
Welcome, SuperheroPyokoraida! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the Pingrek page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Ironstar (Talk) 00:49, February 9, 2011 What in the world?! I don't know how this happened, but I visited Yumipon's page and I got the 2,000 edits badge! I only have 82! I don't want to accept this badge in this way! Badge Your edits on Darkheroes and sabara probably gave you it. Congratulations anyway. Ok, but it is still weird. It is like a glitch and taking Yumipon's awesome edits. SuperheroPyokoraida 21:26, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida Thanks Thank you dude. I have a lot of fun doing this Sebapon 22:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Scoreboard The badge isn't glitched. It's for making the 2,000th edit on the wiki after badges were installed. Everyone counts towards it. Also, it's great you're ahead of me on the scoreboard. Yeah, I know it's weird that an admin doesn't have too many badges, but if I make an edit tomorrow I get a gold badge for contributing every day for 14 days. Oh, and thank you for your work on Patapedia too. 23:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot. Oh, that explains it. It wasn't 2000 edits for a single person, it was on the entire wikia. So this was a one-in-a-million thing,and I got lucky? Thank you for explaining it. I just got lucky. SuperheroPyokoraida 00:15, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida ﻿ ﻿ Please T_T Im sending this to EVERYONE! PLEASE IM SENDING THIS TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTIVE.Okay please if you own Patapon 1 and 2 or 3(Demo) please my PSP is broken okay! Please go here in order to screenshot your PSP and go here cause i really like it T_T. Re: Congrats! Thanks for thanking me. I'm sure you'll also do many more great edits too. 06:30, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Holiday Skin Yeah, I could do something like that. It might be a little tricky, but I could finish it quickly. 02:25, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Answers The best way to crush the iron walls is with a Robopon hero, and no, I don't think level ten normal Patapons are the best Patapons. 04:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, I just favor, as it says on my home page, the Toripon, or the Robopon. I use Tori for boss missions and Robo for fortresses. I never said lev. 10 normals are the best. I like Mogyugyu, Wagyanba, and Babassa. SuperheroPyokoraida 00:58, March 4, 2011 (UTC)SuperheroPyokoraida 2000th edit badge? Congratz You were really lucky to get the 2000th edit badge! You should accept it with honor! Robogrunt21 17:50, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi there How have you been? Haven't heard of you in some time, your moving along with your edits. Patapon 3 is almost here! Well see you around Sebapon 00:34, March 26, 2011 (UTC) New User! I am planning on making a new user, if this is okay with you guys. I will still be active and will continue as SuperheroPyokoraida. This other user's name will be Pykeron. WAIT!! You don't have to make a new user. I can change your name! I won't exactly change your username, but instead your page can be moved to a new one. You can also change your signature too say Pyokorider if you want. Yo SuperheroPykoraida don't go changind everything to Uberhero just yet, wait untill the game is out and the Patapon 3 fever has ended Sebapon 01:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uh.... Sebapon told me that we should just leave it as Superhero or Ultrahero, I saw the edits you made on the Superhero pae and wanted to give you a heads up! Arespon 01:19, April 11, 2011 (UTC)Arespon Couldn't help but notice that you asked for help for doing a signature. I can help. Edit this message, you will see my signature (Looks like a green puzzle peace), put your mouse on top of it and two options will appear, delete or edit: edit it however you want If you are a rollback admin or buerocrat you just right that in the info box that says Rank and a little crown will appear to the respectivee rank.I believe it is counted as a template so you can search for it in the template section (Not sure about it). After you have done your signature make a link in your profile that says Kulkum Signature (something like that, it doesn't matter) the link will be in red so click on it and paste your signature there. Once you are finished, I am not sure how you can make it appear when you click on the signature button (Not even sure if its posssible). What I do is go to my profile and copy the signature then paste it wherever I wan it to go.